The way Nickelodeon wanted it to be
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: This is about how Invader Zim would be if Nickelodeon could control it all. Prepare yourself for DOOM!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi!!! This is my first IZ story here, on ff.net! =) This is about how IZ would be if it was Nickelodeon style. = ) And please excuse my bad spelling. My first language is not English. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**The way Nickelodeon wanted it to be**

*The opening begins and a happy song that remember the one from Rugrats start playing.

Zim, Dib, Gaz and G.I.R. smile and wave to the camera. Many drawings of them having fun on the beach, eating ice-cream and stuff like that show up many times until the music ends. A bunny appears and jumps toward us. The show is starting*

Zim was a cute little cute alien from planet Irk. He live with his parents. They were a peaceful kind of alien that loved bunnies and butterflies.  
One of those happy days on Irk, Zim was playing with the bunnies and running in a field full of flowers, grass and animals. Soon his mom, Purple, show up with a smile on her face.

"Zim, honey, it's lunch time! Come in, let's eat the wonderful food I prepare. It's full of vegetables and natural stuff. And since you're a good Irken Boy you're gonna eat it all and tell the children how important vegetables are." She said, happily, wearing a blue dress.  
"Okay, mommy! And, mom, I love you." Zim said, smiling.  
"I love you too, honey. Now let's go."

They went back to they're house. It was all pink outside with windows in the format of a heart. Zim sat on his chair and waited until his mom sat down too.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" he asked.  
"Oh!He's coming."

Suddenly Red appeared on the kitchen and sat beside his wife. He kissed her cheek and smiled to his son.

"Let's eat the perfect food your mom cooked for us, Zimmy?"  
"No, daddy!!" he said. Red stared at him, surprised. "We have to pray first!"  
"Oh, of course!" Red answered, laughing. 

***

Later, in that same day, Zim was looking at the stars. I always wanted to make new friends in other planets. In the middle of his thoughts he start "teaching" kids about the planets and what are the stars. So a bunny shows up and start talking:

"Hi there!! I'm Bunny, the Bunny of happiness! I heard you talking about your dream."  
"Are you gonna help me, Mister Bunny?" Zim asked with puppy eyes that were making he look like cute. (A/N: And some silly kids of 2 or 3 years old start giggling at home.)  
"Since you're a good boy, I'll help you, Zimmy!"  
"Yay!!! Thanks bunny! I love youuuuu!!!" Zim hugs the bunny.  
"Now close your eyes and wait! We'll be there soon."

***

Some time later Zim opened his eyes and they were on Earth.

"Wow! Bunny, thank you very much!" but Bunny just does not answer. He look at the place bunny was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. There was a robot. "Bunny?!?!"  
"Hi, I'm GIR! You're happy robot that can make stupid stuff to make people laugh. Like stupid jokes."  
"Tell me one of those jokes, Mister Happeeee Robot!"  
"Okay. Do you know what the cow said to me yesterday?" the robot asked.  
"No…I have no idea."  
"She said: Moo-Moo!"  
"Ahahahahhahaha!!! That was so very funny GIR! I loved your joke!!!" Zim said, laughing like the stupid, silly, filthy green alien that he was now. "Now, GIR, let's make some new friends!"  
"Yay! Friends rox!" GIR screamed and hugged Zim. "I like you very much, friend Zim!"  
"I like you too Mister Happy Robot!" Zim answered.

*And now, what's gonna happen to Zim and GIR? Can I write the second chapter and don't get crazy? Should I pray to Nickelodeon don't read this? Am I insane?*

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it. I'll write the second chapter soon.

**REVIEW OR BE… DOOMED!**

**~Invader Saz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews! I never thought that someone could actually like this sh*t  I write. = ) Thank you very, very, very much!

* * *

**The way Nickelodeon wanted it to be  
**_Chapter 2_

*The opening begins and a happy song that remember the one from Rugrats start playing.

Zim, Dib, Gaz and G.I.R. smile and wave to the camera. Many drawings of them having fun on the beach, eating ice-cream and stuff like that show up many times until the music ends. A bunny appears and jumps toward us. The show is starting*

Ms.Bitters smiled at the class as she always did. She sat on her chair and soon a Dib was in front of her desk smiling.

"Good morning Ms.Bitters! I bought this apple for you!" Dib said smiling, as he put the apple in her desk.  
"Ohhhh! Thank you little Dib! You're such a nice kid." The teacher answered. "Now sit down that I have a new classmate for you. And after we're gonna watch a video about how to brush your teeth."  
"Yay! I love new classmates and those educative videos!" Dib said and sat down in his desk.

Ms.Bitters stood up and opened the door for the new student. Zim smiled for the teacher and she returned the smile for him. 'Cute like all my perfect students.' She thought.

"Kids, this is Zim. He's new here." She said.  
"Nice to meet ya, Zim!" all the kid said at the same time.  
"Introduce yourself, Zim! They want to be your friend." Ms.Bitters said.  
"Well…Hi! I'm Zim and I'm from planet Irk. But don't worry; I want to be your friend! I love human kids, you're full of ****************** - Zim's telling the kids about they're body and how it works."

Zim sat on a desk smiling, waiting for the video about how to brush your teeth. While Ms.Bitters was preparing the video he smiled to Dib.

"Hello new friend! I liked your shirt with this happy face on it!" (A/N: It's not that not-so-happy face anymore. Nickelodeon is a _happy_ channel.)  
"Hey, thanks Zim! I like you. BE MY FRIEND!"  
"Okay, now we're friends! Let's sing the Friend's Song and make kids laugh!" Zim said while he and Dib started singing something like this:

_I like Dib, he's my friend.  
I like Zim, he's nice to me.  
__We're F-R-I-E-N-D-S.  
__Friendship is nice.  
Befriend with your classmates.  
They're not bad.  
They're all nice!  
They like you, just talk to them!  
And we're happy now,  
We talked to each other,  
We're F-R-I-E-N-D-S.  
Friends!  
Friends!  
Friends!  
FRIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNDDDDSSSSS!!!!_

*Meanwhile, on Irk*

Purple was crying on her bed. She missed her son! Red sat beside her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, honey. Zim is somewhere on Earth…" Red said.  
"Who told you that?" Purple asked.  
"The bunnies…" he said, and Purple looked at him as if he was crazy. "No, really! They're psychic."  
"Oh…I see." _She_ answered.

*On Earth*

After class Zim and Dib were waiting Gaz to go home. Zim told all the wonderful things from his cute planet, and Dib taught Zim about life on Earth. They were really great happy friends.

"Hi,boys!" Gaz yelled from far, and ran to talk to them. Gaz was a cute girl with big brown eyes and pink hair. She hugged her brother and smiled at Zim. "Hi! So you're Zim. Nice to meet ya, Zim! My name is Gaz, but you can call me Gazzy! I love that nickname."  
"Oh! I like that nickname, it matches with your personality, Gazzy!" Zim said, and he, Dib and Gaz started walking towards Dib's house.  
"Yeah… Gazzy is very cheerful! And she loves healthy food. Right little sister?" Dib said to Zim.  
"You're right, brother! And I hate pizza, it's just not healthy! It can obstruct the arteries of my heart! That's not good." She said with a sad face.  
"You're right, Gazzy!" Zim said.

They arrived in Dib and Gaz's house and sat on the sofa, eating broccoli with cheese that Dib and Gaz's dad cooked. Zim loved the human food, and loved his new friends… and the family of his new friends.

"Hey kids!" Professor Membrane sat down beside Gaz. "Let's go eat some spinach ice cream in Bloaty's Healthy Food Restaurant"  
"Yay!!!" the three happy little kids yelled.

*Yuck… all this healthy food in the same place was making me sick! Anyway, in the next chapter there will be just a bit more of this new Invader Zim version, then you'll know what the FANS did. Of course, I couldn't let all this evil stuff happen without some Nick-assholes dying. }- ) Muahaha!*

* * *

** REVIEW,PLEASE!!!!**

**~Invader Saz~**


End file.
